halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Achilles Reborn/Achillies-031
(Achillies Reborn (talk) 23:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC)) Ok I am new to this so go easy i'll take the notes off. I thought this was fan-fiction is it not possible that there were a smaller more elite group, hence the MIA title rather than drafting in other members (on the paper work if there MIA the squad still has a member in the field) the Spartans never die thing just a cheesy quote I don't actually believe it. I don't plan on intercepting any main story line or offend anyone. The tag is to fit in with my halo 4 tag and my friends. Ok i'm going to state i'm new again. I don't understand how i'm altering the cannon is it not possible that there field tag could have been changed. I read on this wiki that there were anomalies in the projects 'extra members'. Is it not possible they were part of a joint UNSC/ONI task force (original candidates from the ORION project who fitted the gene profile for further augmentation perhaps) split from the original project? can i have Lieutenant then? I obviously want to stick to the rules. This is more of a spare time in work and a bit at work thing for me. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 13:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC)) ok well is there a list of avilable numbers from the S-II project that havent been used. What you say makes sense and i don't want to offend anyone. Liutenant is non-commisioned my cadet CO was a 2nd Liutenant. A field commander or officer in the field would both command and shoot as a Fire team leader or small task force commander. The title would just allow better access to drops and fire support from Naval forces. I would like to no how far i can go as at the moment i'm restricted to what is esentially what has already been wrote/ created with very little consent for imagination. So if i change the tags could they still be a splinter group or do they have to stay within the spartan-II program proper, would they have been able to fight small fictional skirmishes through out key wars (like human covenant/ reclaimer ect) that are not directly spoken about in any books/ games. I will look at some more pages to get an idea of what i'm allowed to write is that a good idea? I am not saying that you are but looking around this site i can see lots of people that have 'made things up'. I am editing the things that have been pointed out as wrong I just want to know what my limitations are, am I allowed my stories to run parallel but seperate to the main stories say. OBV i can't turn around and say that i did everything that chief did that would be stupid, but surly i would be allowed to have my spartans in a battle say and write from there point of view. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 15:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC)) And even if i was litterate which i'm clearly not you wouldn't understand me anyway i'm from the uk so i would be using 'propper english' (Achillies Reborn (talk) 16:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC)) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-G157 Also found this he is a spartan 3 with a millitary rank but its fine there is clearly a fine line that im not getting. :SPARTAN-G157 has an officer rank because he leads a team comprised of SPARTAN-IIIs, which like NOBLE were given officer ranks because they were an undercover team and their superiors wanted them to avoid getting bossed around by local officers. More publicized Spartan teams like Blue Team didn't receive officer ranks because they had nothing to hide. NOBLE, however, wasn't supposed to exist because of Ops PROMETHEUS and TORPEDO. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) (Achillies Reborn (talk) 18:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC)) but i wanted to put achillies in a classified squad leading a mix of II's and III's rank is not realy important i'm happy with CPO but the question remains what restrictions do i face when creating a squad / proffile for a character. I'm not poking at the other page i actualy liked it i was just trying to get my point across that just because it is rare or unheard of it would still be possible in the universe without adversley effecting the canon do you not agree? In essence, once you understand the way that the UNSC works a bit a better, there are sometimes ways to get around some of the rules, because you can make believable reasons for it. However, individuals such as yourself whom are starting out are advised to stick to the rules just to be safe. I made the same mistake as you when I was new. However, in all reality, a SPARTAN would do more cool stuff as a Chief Petty Officer then they would as a Lieutenant. A SPARTAN Lieutenant, unless they were leading a top-secret and highly independent JSOC-type unit like NOBLE Team (in which case warrant officer and commissioned officer ranks are necessary in order to prevent REMFs from interfering with them a and their missions), would have a job similar to Sarah Palmer's: Sitting around and telling other people what to do, which be a ''huge waste of the precious skills and talents that a SPARTAN-II would have to offer. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 19:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC)) Yes i know that i was just pointing out that i'm not the best with grammar Thanks for the advice ONI agent i'll start simple and work my way up. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 15:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC)) minus the grammar which i will do at the end does this look better? is it canon friendly at the moment? I'm glad you changed to a proper tag, but unfortunately 029 is already taken by , so you'll need to choose a different one. I suggest looking to see which tags you can't use. Also, when you change the page name again, change it to Gareth-### to conform to this wiki's naming conventions. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 19:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC)) LOL thanks i will have a look when i get home (work pc's block the actual halo wiki) i realy apreciate your help at the moment think i would have given up as soon as i'd started without it and ofcourse i will change the format to conform thanks again ONI you think his pre-conscription part makes sense or are there things that seem to odds with the halo universe at work? (Achillies Reborn (talk) 19:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC)) and also is it a big issue if i use a tag thats been used but is non-canon i want to but if the rest have already been used what is the alternative? I like it. It's an interesting and plausible way for him to draw ONI's attention. The only problem would be that his parents would be quite confused as to what ONI was doing with their son. There are two possible solutions: #Make him an orphan. #Have ONI kidnap him and say that he escaped and ran off, and plant a flash-cloned corpse for authorities to find later on. Other that one issue, though, nice job! thanks ONI Yeh i'll take your advice I've changed the sniper, going to add a few weapons like a pistol and SMG when i get a chance. It can only get better rite. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 19:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC)) Does anybody have any ideas of where i could have their first battle around 2525 2526 ish after Graduation the writing should'nt be a problem but i need some help on the timeline if i'm being honest (13:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC)) (Achillies Reborn (talk) 13:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC)) to GTM yeh i may do at some point atm i'm just trying to get the page together once i have more pics ect i most likly will need a gallery and you shall be the first person i ask lol thanks (Achillies Reborn (talk) 13:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC)) Note that the M392 and M395 DMRs are selective fire, and are hence capable of both semi-automatic and automatic fire. Thanks ONI tweeked it a little and gave him the one sub for CQC as the DMR would be somewhat cumbersome up close, any chance you could take a look at Fire Team Viridian for any flaws that need to be corrected i think it should be ok but it couldnt hurt --Achillies Reborn (talk) 12:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC)